


You, Me, and New Orleans

by Joley123



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley123/pseuds/Joley123
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke Lynn are vacationing in New Orleans during the annual Mardi Gras celebration. After a drink or two, Brooke discovers a new kink in her girlfriend and decides to run with it. (aka gratuitous exhibitionist smut)





	You, Me, and New Orleans

“Look, it’s almost as tall as you are!” Brooke Lynn giggled as she held the large, blended drink against her girlfriend. And to her credit, it was about as long as her whole torso, balanced only by the fact that it was skinnier than her arm. 

Vanessa rolled her eyes and sipped through the overly curly straw. “Just means I’ll get drunk faster.”

Brooke chuckled and draped her arm over Vanessa’s shoulder as they exited the bar and started down the loud, crowded streets. The city was bright, buzzing with a strong, boozy energy that pumped life and excitement into the surrounding area. 

And in true Mardi Gras fashion, there were dozens of people throwing beads to anyone (but mainly women) willing to expose themselves to the crowds. Naturally, it didn’t take long for someone to approach the two of them with beads and an expectant grin.

While Brooke was hesitant – because what makes these crowds worthy of seeing her? – Vanessa felt differently entirely. Before she could interject with her two cents, the brunette had her shirt and bra rolled up to her chin while strings of beads were tossed around her neck. 

To be honest, Brooke didn’t know how she expected to react, but it probably wasn’t to feel a pang of arousal shoot through her body, setting goosebumps up along her skin. “Didn’t know you were game for all the festivities,” she remarked, her hand finding Vanessa’s as they kept walking down the street. 

Vanessa smirked around the crazy straw and shrugged as she sipped from it. “Ain’t no point in being here if we don’t get into it,” she explained simply as she looked up towards a balcony and made eye contact with the bead-toting partygoers. “Come on, do this one with me,” she nudged Brooke until she got a ‘yes’. Bouncing on her heels in anticipation, she counted down from three and they exposed themselves in tandem, letting the beads shower down on them from above. 

“Since when have you been into that sort of thing?” Brooke asked casually as they continued down the path, arm comfortably wrapped around Vanessa’s waist. 

Thinking about it, Vanessa wasn’t sure when this became a ‘thing’ for her. She supposed she always liked to tease, to flirt. There were times where she’d ‘forget’ to wear underwear with a dress or skirt, where she’d tie her bikini top just a drop too loose before jumping into a pool. There was something about showing off when she wasn’t supposed to – getting attention in unconventional ways. “Just an exhibitionist I guess,” she shrugged.

Brooke Lynn looked her over, biting her lip. “Good to know.”

### 

Back at the hotel, it didn’t take long for things to heat up between the couple. Brooke had Vanessa trapped against the hotel dresser, kissing her fiercely while Vanessa clung to her for dear life. Her hands wandered down her body, resting at the hem of her shirt but stopping short of lifting it up.

Vanessa let out a small, discontented whine. She opened her mouth to complain, only to be surprised into silence when Brooke yanked her by her wrist through the room and out onto the balcony. She was shoved forward, bracing herself by gripping onto the railing, allowing her to look at the street.

Below her, the street was as alive as ever. While not even half as populated as Bourbon Street, there were easily dozens of folks milling about either by foot or car. This didn’t mean much of anything to Vanessa until Brooke came up behind her and all of the sudden, she felt a cool breeze against her body and her girlfriend’s lips on her neck. Her heart sped up, a spark of arousal shooting right to her core.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Brooke purred as she tossed Vanessa’s shirt and bra aside. “For the whole world to see what a pretty little slut you are?” she struck her thigh with an open palm. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Vanessa exhaled, goosebumps spreading down her arms. It was dark out, leaving their well-lit room visible to anyone that happened to look up in their direction. The thought made her cheeks flush red and she was already craving more. She pushed her body back towards Brooke, grinding her ass against her in an obvious attempt to urge her on. 

Brooke let out a soft, dark laugh that sent chills up Vanessa’s spine. “So eager already,” she hummed, sliding her hand forward and down Vanessa’s shorts. She pushed two fingers against her clit, rubbing over the thin fabric of her panties. “Can already feel how wet you are,” she kissed along the shell of her ear.

Vanessa let out a sharp, needy whine, hips pushing forward into Brooke’s touch with a wanton desire for more contact, for more _everything_. “Please, Mommy,” she begged, breath hitched in her throat. 

“Please _what_?” Brooke’s voice taunted her with how cloyingly sweet it was. Her fingers moved up to trace along the waistband of Vanessa’s panties, occasionally dipping under the fabric, but never quite enough to give in to her request. Her free hand moved up her body, groping and fondling her breasts and pinching her erect nipples.

“Fuck me. Please fuck me, Mommy,” the strain and desperation in Vanessa’s voice became more apparent. Her body trembled in anticipation, only to deflate when Brooke abruptly returned inside the room. “Oh, come on,” she huffed.

Brooke had a wicked smirk on her lips. “Shut up, brat,” she snapped, strutting back outside – now clad in nothing but her strap-on. “You’re gonna be a good girl if you want Mommy’s cock, aren’t you?”

Vanessa had been damn near drooling as she watched Brooke return, leaning with her back against the railing. She hadn’t even known Brooke had packed that – though she supposed there were more surprising things in the world. “Uh huh,” she nodded and stood upright readily. 

“That’s what I thought,” Brooke chuckled. “Strip and bend over the railing, babygirl. Spread your legs so Mommy can see that pretty little cunt,” she instructed as she approached her. “Gonna make sure everyone knows what a needy bitch you are.”

And Vanessa was nothing if not obedient. How could she not be when Brooke spoke to her like that? After shedding the lower half of her clothes, she turned, facing the potentially voyeuristic world with eager anticipation with her hands gripping the banister and her legs propped apart. 

Brooke licked her lips as she came up behind her, running her fingers down her spine and letting her hand rest on Vanessa’s ass. She spanked her firmly, the sound echoing then and with every following strike, only stopping when her skin took on a cherry-red hue. Then, her hand dipped down, teasing two fingers over her labia, never entering her fully. “Think you’re ready for my cock, babygirl? Ready to put on a show?” she asked as she slowly began scissoring her fingers inside her.

Vanessa could have gotten whiplash from how fervently she nodded. She was quivering in desire, every inch of her body aching for Brooke Lynn to take her. “Yes, fucking ready, please,” she confirmed quickly. 

Not a second later, Brooke Lynn granted Vanessa her wish. With one hand on Vanessa’s waist and the other on the strap, she guided it in carefully. She gave her a moment to adjust before holding her waist with both hands and picking up a steady pace in no time. “Don’t hold back, babygirl. Let the whole city know how good Mommy’s cock feels in you.”

And Vanessa knew someone would see them or hear them or both – it was the perfect storm of a busy night and no attempts of hiding it. They were on the fourth floor – far enough up to not be eye-level with passersbys, but still close enough that they wouldn’t have to squint to get a good view. This heightened her experience – everything felt more intense. Her knuckles were nearly white from how tightly she was gripping onto the banister and her voice was getting hoarse from how loudly she moaned. She bucked against Brooke Lynn, trying to fuck herself on the silicone dick in time with her thrusts, only to be pushed up against the banister instead.

“Greedy little slut, aren’t you? Never satisfied with what Mommy gives you,” Brooke clicked her tongue and shook her head. “You’re lucky I’m so generous or I might not let you come,” she mused, slowing almost to a halt to prove her point, then thrusting forward harshly and savoring the sharp yelp it elicited. “That’s what I thought.” 

“’M sorry,” Vanessa reluctantly murmured. Then, after a sharp slap to her ass she gave a louder, more convincing “I’m sorry!”

“For what?”

Hesitation. Another slap.

“F-For being greedy!”

Brooke Lynn deemed this sufficient, moving a hand around to rub Vanessa’s clit in tandem with her thrusts. “Good girl.”

Vanessa was relieved at the praise, knowing how close she was to an orgasm. Her toes curled, her chest clenched, her breathing grew more labored. And still she looked back towards Brooke, waiting not-so-patiently for permission. And, with a nod of approval from the blonde, she came with a loud, wanton moan, resting her whole body on the railing by the time she was spent. 

It wasn’t until Vanessa had completely finished, barely standing on shaky legs that Brooke Lynn pulled out. She kept an arm looped around her for support before scooping her up and carrying her bridal style into the room and gently laying her down on the bed. She took off the strap before they got under the covers, taking the smaller girl into her arms. “You okay, baby?” she cooed.

Vanessa nodded and looked at her through heavy lids. “Was so good, might not ever wear clothes again,” she warned, a playfulness in her sleepy voice.

“Might not be the worst thing in the world,” Brooke chuckled, kissing Vanessa’s forehead and watching her fall asleep before closing her eyes as well, now utterly satisfied with their vacation.


End file.
